We propose to continue carrying out studies on the developmental genetics of Dictyostelium discoideum. In particular we will continue to study the nystatin, CIPC and antimycin A resistant mutants we have isolated in the past year. In all three cases the resistant mutants are associated with developmental effects and we will attempt to identify the biochemical lesion associated with the mutations and then determine how the lesion leads to the observed developmental effects. We will also use the mutants in our continuing formal genetic studies.